Ben 10 crossover challenges
by kenway.drake
Summary: Contains several adaptable story ideas for Ben 10 crossovers. I would do the stories myself but I do not have a lot of time, so I am giving everyone a chance to create their own version of my ideas. Also, anyone can create their own rules of the challenges if they do not agree with the rules I am giving to the challenges.
1. Henry 10

**Author Note**

Down below is some ideas for fanfic stories that I came up with. However, since I do not have the time, I thought it would be best to share these ideas on the web in the form of Challenges. Down below is one of my two ideas involving a Ben 10 charmed crossover, however if someone wants to do a similar crossover fic, but with different rules than go ahead. These are challenges I come up with so anyone can modify the rules with their own ideas.

Charmed/ Ben10 crossover

Henry 10

After numerous demon attacks prevented by his family, Henry Junior feels powerless and he does not belong in the family. As a result Henry has become more withdrawn and has a rough relationship with his sisters. However, thanks to after meeting an old friend of grams (Max) Henry's parents decide to send him and his sisters on a 'normal' summer road trip to patch things up with the twins and Henry's relationship. Unfortunately, Henry begins to be annoyed with road trip and his sisters, until he finds one of two most mysterious watches to exist.

Rules

1. Takes place during the summer vacation were Ben finds the omnitrix.

2. Both Ben and Henry obtain omnitrixes.

3. Both Tam and Kat have their powers unbound, but they can only reveal.

4. Henry is 10 and the twins are 11 or 12.

5. Henry's watch can contain the alien force (alien x replaced with your choice), or Halloween (Whampire, Eye guy, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, swampfire, etc.) forms.

6. Ben can like one or both of the twins.

7. Also, Ben and Henry can sync their omnitrixes to have the same set of aliens by transforming at the same time.

8. Also, the sisters and the cousins can pop in any episodes for cameos or guest appearances.

9. Most if not all of the charmed ones family must find out about the Henry's omnitrix by the end of Framed.

10. The story will cover season 1-4 with secret of the omnitrix taking place during season 3 or 4 (your choice).

11. Also the story is mostly demon free (however, demons, dark lighters, etc. can appear in some episodes that are either cannon or original)


	2. Ben 10 X Diablo

**Authors note: **

**First off I would like to thank Rexfan1333 review of Henry 10 challenge and would suggest reading some of his stories. Also, I feel that I am not getting enough reviews or feedback on these challenges so I will break this challenge fic into two different categories. Also, if you have ideas to promote these stories or have suggestions on how to modify the challenges please let me know.**

**For the second Ben 10 crossover challenge I decided to focus on the event that originally happens when Ben is 15. However the creators of Omniverse have decided to change it to 20. One of my ideas for what the 'Event' is includes a Diablo III crossover. However you have the option to include the previous games. Also, down below hellfire is excluded and Ben is teaming up with every class due to me wanting this challenge to follow the Diablo cannon as much as possible. **

Ben 10/ Diablo crossover

At one time Ben 10,000 was serious, cold, and work obsessive to the point he would not allow anyone including his family to become close, ever since the 'Event'. However, what is the event and what happed to clause a great hero to become cold and distant. It all started after a falling out with the hero's destined one before the hero finds himself in a new and brutal land filled with evil that will forever change the hero's outlook on the world.

General

- Ben can turn in to multiple demons and angels

- Ben can also obsorb the dna of the lords of hell (Diablo, Mephisto, Baal, Duriel, Andariel, Azmodan, and Belial)

- Ben can appear with the help of professor paradox or an artifact that Kai discovers.

- Ben can keep his carefree attitude at the beginning but will lose it as time passes on.

- Ben is 20.

- You can decide to have Ben team up with what class you want if you feel uncomfortable with the class team up rules below.

- Ben must show up in Diablo III; however he can appear in the previous games and be transferred to the time Diablo III takes place.

- If appearing in a previous game follow the rules below

Daiblo 1

-Ben teams up with the Sorcerer, Warrior and Rogue.

- Hellfire is ignored

Diablo 2

- Ben can fight in the cow level as a filter chapter

- Ben teams up with the Amazon, Necromancer, Barbarian, Sorceress, and Paladin.

- The Druid and assassin join the team in act V.

Diablo 3

-A Ben/Leah pairing can appear.

- Ben teams up with the demon hunter, monk, wizard, witch doctor, and barbarian.

- The Crusader, the Templar, the Scoundrel, and the Enchantress can join ben's group at any time.

- When visiting the Pandemonium Fortress Ben must encounter Sir George.

- Ben can decide to keep the power of death.

**Also, I would like to thank ben 10 and diablo wikis for helping me keep this challenge as cannon as possible.**


	3. Ben 10 X Charmed

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading these challenges is another the 'Event' crossover challenge. In this story Kai and Ben try to go up against the newly formed power group **(Charmcaster, Sunny, and Elena) **after they kill Ben and Kai's love ones. However they are transported to the charmed universe by accident. Also, I am trying to keep the story cannon wise with **

**Ben 10 Charmed Challenge Summary:**

After failing to stop the combined powers of three powerful enemies (Charmcaster, Sunny, and Elena) Ben and Kai are transported to the charmed universe the moment phoebe casted the spell to restore the sisters powers. Now trapped and nowhere to go Ben must now serve as the charmed ones guardian while surviving a in a new and magical world and repair his relationship with Kai.

**General Rules:**

- Takes place after Omniverse

- Ben and Kai are 20.

- Kai has Excalibur and is protected in some way from demon acts.

- Kai and Sandra blames Ben for Kai greens and Carl Tennyson deaths.

-Ben must be more mature than he is in Omniverse, but can show humor.

-Phoebe must want bens omnitrix powers, or show envy towards Ben for the first two seasons.

-Must contain main pairings (PureXAndy) (PiperXLeo)(PheopeXCoop)(PaigeXHenry), however they may date as normal though out the show.

-The following are killed Carl Tennyson, Frank Tennyson, Lily Tennyson, members of Rooks family, and West Green.

-Paige must not be introduced until season 4.

-The omnitrix is linked to the book and the charmed ones.

-Also Ben can turn into White Lighter, Avatar, Elder, Demon, Warlock etc. and when a Demon and Warlock is vanquished the corresponding form increases in power.

-Ultimate Forms and master control can be introduced, but only as the series progresses (However, master control may be unlocked temporally from time to time).

-Also, Ben can work on creating the bio-matrix as the series progresses.

-Paradox and everyone of bens universe do not find out where he is at until tempus powers active at the end of season one.

-The charmed ones can go with Ben to his universe from time to time.

-The charmed ones can also have omnitrixes, but after season 4.

**Evil Power of Three Rules**

-Gwen can have her powers stolen by the three, but must not be killed.

-Also, they can drain the powers of the six Charms of Bezel, Hex's Staff, and the Alpha Rune

-The three will steal some power from vanquished demons.

-They can collect power from powerful supernatural creatures of other Fictional series (Examples: Diablo, Devil May Cry, Silent Hill, Resident Evil, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Rosario + Vampire, etc) to become the power of 30,000.

-After Season 1 the evil power of three can send enemies of Ben either Deceased or Living to the charmed Universe to learn more about the Charmed Ones.

**Rules and ideas by season**

**Season 1**

-When Ben is brought back the omnitrix will be affected every time a charmed one touches it (all three must touch it in the first episode.) and the effects vary depending on how many touch it.

-One: the omnitrix transformations are 'magical' and 'monster alien forms'

-Two: The omnitrix is stuck in recalibration mode until the third charmed one touches it.

-Three: The omnitrix is recalibrated with a new look and is fully linked to the book.

-Andy is killed at the end of season one and cannot be brought back until season 4.

**Season 2**

-Phoebe wishes for an omnitrix in the season 2 final.

**Season 3**

-(An Idea: Sandra can visit Ben in Once Upon a Time, but Ben and the sisters try to hide their magic secret from her because Sandra thinks Ben is done with the hero business for good and living a more 'normal life'. However, Sandra becomes suspicious of Ben and the sisters before finding out when Abby kidnaps her with Pure in Sight Unseen.)

-Kenny can be conceived this season or next season.

-See season 4 for Pure.

**Season 4**

-When Pure dies she must be brought back by Alien X (However Paradox takes Ben before he can turn into Alien X to convince the Elders to allow Alien X to create a power of five with the omnitrix stabilizing the power of five (The main reason is Gwen). This last until the end of Hell have no fury.)

-When the elders agree they will allow Prue to be brought back with an omnitrix, but cannot be allowed to see her sisters for a year.

-While Ben is speaking with the elders; Kevin, Ester, Kai, Rook, Rook Ben, Ben 23, Clyde Fife, or Lucy Munn must serve as a substitute guardian.

-Also, the substitute guardian can prevent Cole from savaging his white wedding.

-If Cole and Phoebe are married in a white wedding, Paradox can safe Phoebe's unborn child by switching him with an evil version. However the baby must be put up for adoption in Ben's World.

**Season 4 (Prue's Side)**

- Pure will obtain an omnitrix and will operate in Ben's universe until phoebe turns evil.

- Pure must feel bitter towards Paige due to her 'replacing' Pure until 'Sympathy for the Demon'.

- Pure can have Andy as her white lighter.

- Pure can have Ben's current aliens or a different set of aliens.

- You can create any stories you want.

**Season 5 &6**

-(Idea: Chris can come back in time the first or second time with Gwendolyn (Ben and Kai's daughter) and/or Prue and Andy's Daughter (Who is Part Witch, Part White Lighter, and Part Avatar. Also, she is one of three of Prue and Andy's kids and part of the immortal power of three).

-Future Wyatt can be at War with the evil power of three and have any form of Omnitrix.

-Chris along with anyone else he brings back can have an Omnitrix but must hide them (They can hide them with Ultimate Versions of themselves similar to Ultimate Ben).

-If Pure's daughter is introduced than Pure must be pregnant between Spin City and the end of season 6.

**Season 7**

-Pure gives birth after becoming an Avatar if impregnated last season.

-Also, Pure can remain an Avatar as a punishment.

-Optional: Kai can become an Avatar.

-When the Charmed One's fake their deaths they will hide in Ben's World for a while.

**Season 7.5**

-This is a season dealing with the Evil Power of three however this can take place between season 8 and 9.

-You can create any story in this season.

-Also Demon's and other supernatural creatures.

-Members of the Evil Power of three must be defeated and can be killed, imprisoned, or stripped of her powers.

-The Charmed Ones and Ben must return to the Charmed Universe.

**Season 8**

-Christy can be saved.

**Season 9 & 10**

-Christy or Billie Substitutes Prue's Role at the end of Season 9 & all through season 10.

-The Charmed World can know about magic and both Ben 10 and the Charmed Worlds can be linked via tears in reality.


	4. Ben 10 X The Flash

**Author's Note**

**Ok just to let everyone know I am almost done with fanfic ideas for Ben 10 with 2 to 4 ideas left at the top of my head. Afterwards I will focus on challenges for charmed, and Avatar the last air bender/Legend of Korra crossover challenges. Some ideas include Charmed/Diablo (Charmed ones vs the lords of Hell), Avatar/Ghost in the shell with an Azula X Major pairing, and a Korra/Assassins Creed crossover. Any way enough talking about future challenges, I bring you another _THE EVENT _challenge.**

The Flash/Ben 10 Crossover

Summary

After a major battle affects the lives of Ben's Love ones and destroys most of Bellwood, Ben is treated as an outcast. As a result Ben lives the town and goes into hiding while exploring the country for a nice hiding spot. Eventually Ben ends up in central city the night of the explosion and is placed in a coma along with Barry. Unfortunately, when Ben wakes up he finds that the Omni-trix is no longer working, however he finds that the DNA stored in the Omni-trix is added to his own. As a result Ben can turn into any alien or access any power at will. With the help of Star labs and Barry Ben learns how to control his powers along with learning how to be a true hero.

Rules:

Takes place after OmniverseStar labs discover Ben when he is brought in the hospital after the coma.Ben wakes up around the same time as Barry.The Omni-trix does not work instead Ben will transform in a matter similar to Ultimate Ben or Kevin from Framed.Also, Ben and the omntrix can go back to normal by the end of the first season.Ben can turn back into human form and remain as a human as long has he wants.Ben can only access a select amount of alien DNA.Ben can transform parts of his body however if two or more alien DNA is used Ben will feel discomfort and pain.Ben teams up with Barry, but will go back to using a secret Identity.This is a Ben/Kai story, however Kai will appear later in the story and Ben can feel sorry for her.Ben can also absorb the powers of other Meta-humans in a matter similar to the Omni-trix absorbing DNA.

**That is it for now. Also, if you can please review (guest reviews will be accepted) so I can know if anyone is interested in my challenges or if I should work something out. Although I do appreciate that I have some people visiting this page are from serial different countries it does not give me enough to go on if I should continue or not. As a reminder if you want to create a story base off the challenges, but with your own rules you are more than welcome to do so. Also, you do not have to message me if you want to create a story from the challenges, however a reference to my user id is very appreciated.**


	5. Ben 10 X Korra

**Authors Note: Hay guys I have decided to take a break from creation the Event Challenges do to a lot of stress that is happening the last couple of days. However, after watching the final episodes of the Legend of Korra, things are starting to look up for me and I am becoming in a good mood. Also, I would like to thank phantom00 for favoriting these challenges and Rexfan1333 for continuing to review. To answer Rexfan1333 question I will post any challenge that anyone wants on here so long as it is complete and understandable, while not being inappropriate in anyway.**

**Anyway back to the challenges: there are ****TWO****, yes ****TWO CHALLENGES**** down below, However ****DO NOT READ**** if you have not seen the ending of the legend of Korra to avoid any ****SPOILERS****. I am leaving a lot of spaces with the word spoiler to try and help avoid SPOILERS of any kind.**

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS**

**Ben 10 X Korra #1**

Summary

As a result of being in the crossfire of the creation of the new spirit portal, Kurvia has discovered she has Avatar powers months before her execution. On the day of her execution Kurvia is ready to accept her fate and hopes that her death will redeem her by creating the next avatar in her Avatar Cycle. However, after a strange man (Paradox) approaches her cell, Kurvia finds herself in a new world filled where Aliens and humans are beginning to co-exist. Believing that she has a chance at redemption Kurvia joins the intergalactic organization known as the plumbers to serve as this world's Avatar.

Rules

1. Kurvia is now an avatar.

2. Kurvia is transferred to Ben's World to redeem herself.

3. Kurvia joins the Plumbers.

4. Kurvia can develop feelings for Rook, Lucy, Rook Shar, or whoever you choose; so long as it is not Ben, Gwen, Kevin, or Kai.

**Ben 10 X Korra #2**

Summary

After spending a couple of days in the spirit world Korra and Asami begin to become closer to each other. Unfortunately, they so become bored of the spirit world and begin to return home before being approached by a strange man (Paradox). The strange man presents Korra and Asami an opportunity to enjoy their vacation by joining the Ben team's road trip across the universe. However, they must have Kai join them on their trip and must help improve Ben and Kai's relationship. After listening to paradox's reasons and thinking things over Korra and Asami accept and take part of the road trip, while strengthening their relationship along the way.

Rules

1. The main pairings include Korra /Asami, and Ben/Kai.

2. Ben will gradually mature and learn how to properly treat Kai.

3. Optional: An accident later in the story can cause Asami to develop Avatar powers or Asami obtains her own Omni-trix.

4. Korra, Asami, Kai join Ben, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin on their trip across the universe.


	6. Challenge Plan

**Authors Note**

**Hay guys I want to clear some confusion I may have caused. First off I will only post challenges instead of doing them due to time constrains and the fact I have other projects I need to work on. Secondly, if you want to share your idea with me I will post ideas so long as they follow the guild lines in the last chapter. Third I would like to thank Rexfan1333 and would like to let people know that he has some good ideas and challenges he is willing to share. If you are interested checkout his page for a series of challenges, and his crossover challenge ideas story. Anyway to get back on topic I have a list of challenges listed on here of not just ben 10, but of some other works also for Ben 10 about half are the 'EVENT' and the other half are the army of omnitrixes. For the army of omnitrixes think back to what Vilgax said if there were an army of omnitrixes and the power that can be accomplished. More details of the army will be relieved overtime but the army will consist of characters of multiple tv/movie/game/comic series. If you have any ideas or suggestions on who should receive an Omni-trix please let me know.**

**Avatar/Korra Crossover challenges ideas**

1. Avatar/Ghost in the shell- Azula x Major

2. Assassins creed- Azula/korra to Korra/Asami

3. Ben 10/Korra – Asami 10

**Ben 10 Crossover**

1. Ben 10/Stan Lee presents

2. Ben 10/Fantastic 4

3. Ben 10/Marvel Anime

4. Ben 10/Doctor Strange

5. Ben 10/X-men Evolution – Ben teaching

6. Ben 10/Walking Dead-Clem 10

7. Ben 10/Tomb raider – Lara 10/Sam 10

8. Ben 10/Code Geass – Zero 10

9. Ben 10/Code Lyoko – Urich 10/Yumi 10

10. Ben 10/Korra – Asami 10 **D**

11. Ben 10/Charmed – Henry 10 alien force/ultimate Alien

**Charmed Crossover**

1. Charmed/Diablo

2. Charmed/Fantastic 4 – Power of Four vs Fantastic 4

3. Charmed/Claymore

4. Charmed/Claymore/Grimm

5. Charmed/Claymore/Witchblade

6. Ben 10/Charmed – Henry 10 alien force/ultimate Alien **D**

**Other Challenges**

1. Touchwood – Tosh's Revenge

2. Code Lyoko/Rosario+Vampire

**D = Duplicate Challenge**


	7. Ben 10 X Stan Lee X F4

**Author's Note**

**All three stories takes place in the same universe; and these stories share the first half of the summary as the Flash challenge. Also, if you want the flash challenge can take place in the shared universe and any other superhero show/episode/movie you want. The Full summary of this universe is explained down below.**

**Summary**

After a major battle affects the lives of Ben's Love ones and destroys most of Bellwood, Ben is treated as an outcast. As a result Ben lives the town and goes into hiding while exploring the country for a nice hiding spot. After finding a place to hide for three weeks Ben meets up with professor paradox who tells Ben that he must learn to become a real hero. Now traveling across the country with a list of places and times (given by paradox) Ben sets out to learn how to become a proper hero.

**Ben 10 Stan Lee Presents**

The Condor

1. Ben can use the Omni-trix to set the nano-technology to become compatible with the DNA of the users or destroy the technology altogether.

2. Ben can save skateboarders while figuring out what is going on.

3. Ben and Tony but heads thought the story in a matter similar to brothers.

4. The Story shares the same universe as Mosaic and the Fantastic Four.

Mosaic

_Rules_

1. Takes place before the fantastic Four, Between certain episodes, or during the four's trips in the episodes _'My Neighbor Was a Skrull'_, or _'Out of Time'_

2. Ben can save Mosaic.

3. Ben can use the Omni-trix to scan Chameliel DNA.

4. Maggie can scan the DNA from the Omni-trix to turn into Ben's Alien Forms.

**Ben 10/Fantastic 4: Fantastic 14**

Takes place in the same universe as the Stan Lee Presents stories. After learning from both Condor and Mosaic what it means to be a hero. Ben travels further in New York until being forced to help out the Fantastic Four face off against Doctor Doom in Doomsday.

Rules

1. Ben Joins the Fantastic 4 during the Fantastic Four world's Greatest Heroes series.

2. Ben learns more about being a hero from the Four.

3. Ben is mature, but Johnny can bring out a bit of Ben's child side.

4. Ben can scan DNA from any of the intelligent aliens that appear thought the story.

5. Maggie/Mosaic can join Ben and the four on their adventures to learn about being a hero.

6. An alternate idea for the story includes adding the Condor, Spiderman, and Mosaic or other teenage heroes such as (Danny Phantom, Rex (Generation Rex), Jake Long, etc.) to the story, so as a team these heroes can learn how to properly work as a team.

7. Kai can appear in the story as a minor role or a team member.

8. Includes stories from the show and any original stories you can come up with.

9. Also, after the final episode Ben (along with any other heroes that join this story) will leave the team due to learning all they can from the four and will travel together or on their own to finish their training.


	8. Ken 10: X-Evolution

**Author's Note:**

**After Watching the Ben 10 Shorts up on the web and Gwen 10 I have been thinking about doing part of the Henry 10 Challenge. The parts of the challenge will include the shorts, 'And then there were 10', the story prologue, and maybe 'Gwen 10'. One of the reasons I am doing part of the challenge is because no one but Rexfan1333 has been reviewing these challenges and no one has done any challenges. So by posting part of a challenge maybe someone will take interest and will take over the story. As for this chapter's challenge the Story down below is one of the X-men evolution crossover ideas the other includes Ben teaching at the Xavier Institute.**

**Ben 10/X-men Evolution**

_X-men: Ken 10 Evolution_

After a big fight with his parents Kenny steals the Chrono Suit and the extra Omni-trix before running away. However, while messing with the suit to go to a time period away from his parents, the suit malfunctions and sends Kenny near the Xavier Institute of Earth-11052 (X-Men Evolution Universe). Now trapped in this universe, Kenny is given the chance to join the Xavier Institute and join the X-men to show his potential to become a hero.

Rules

1. Story begins in the first season.

2. Kenny feels like he is living in his Father's Shadow.

3. Devin can join Kenny.

4. Kenny/X-23 pairing.

5. Kenny and X-23 are about the same age and are teenagers.

6. Kenny will start off with 10 aliens (your choice) and will unlock aliens while coming across different mutants.

**_Ideas:_**

1. Kenny is able to travel back to his Universe only to discover that his parents have 'replaced' Kenny with a new born Gwendolyn.

2. Kenny later returns in a rage fit due to the Omni-trix malfunctioning by absorbing and combining multiple Mutant DNA with Kenny's DNA.

**I want to give a shout out to phantom00 for creating some interesting Ben 10 Challenges. With Rexfan1333, phantom00, and my efforts there is now at least three Ben 10 crossover Challenge Stories with dozens of ideas.**


	9. Ultimate Batwoman Beyond: Origins

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know that this story is a part of my army of Omni-trix series that I have mentioned. More of the army of Omni-trix series about that is listed in the next chapter. Also be sure to read my _and then there were Charmed_ story (a Ben 10 X Charmed story based off the first challenge. It is currently under charmed until Sunday) since it takes place in this series. Now for the challenge itself the Ulti-matrix is from a universe where Paradox steals the Ulti-matrix from Azmuth before he destroys it and decides to hide it were he knows Dana will find it.

**Ben 10/Batman beyond**

**Ultimate Batwoman Beyond: Origins**

Tired of her boyfriend blowing her off on to many dates Dana decides to head home before being kidnapped by rat like boy. However, in an attempt to escape Dana discovers a device known as the Ulti-matrix left by a strange man. After using the device Dana is surprised before being captured, and rescued by the Batman. Due to the traumatizing event Dana is depressed and does not know what to do. However, when remembering the help that Batman did for her, Dana decides to use the Ulti-matrix to fight crime in new Gotham.

Rules

1. Takes place during Rats.

2. Dana gets an updated version of the Ulti-matrix Ben was wearing.

3. Dana will freak out about the About the Ulti-matrix for a while before coming to terms with the device so she can become a hero.

4. Dana must take the Ulti-matrix off (like Albedo did when he gave the Ulti-matrix to Ben.) and hide it in her bag or at home to avoid having people questioning what the Ulti-matrix is.

5. While being a hero Dana will wear a jump suit to hide her secret identity when she transforms back.

6. Max can find out Dana's identity by using a similar program to the one she used to come up with a list of Jokers.

7. Batman and Dana will but heads until they find out about each other's identities.

8. When they find out about each other's identities Dana can be invited or taken back to the cave.

9. Also, when brought back to the cave Dana will gain a bat suit for when she turns back and will become the Ultimate Bat-woman.

10. Bruce will train Dana to fight without the Ulti-matrix and will disprove of Ultimate transformations.

11. Dana can have aliens that Ben had at that point and can gain more later on, or have a set of aliens of your choice.

12. Lastly this is a Dana and Terry pairing.


	10. Army of the Omnitrixes

**Army of the Omnitrixes:**

After stealing multiple powers and artifacts from multiple universes an evil collective power consisting of Charmcaster, Sunny, and Elena use the Infinity gauntlets (Marvel) to send Ben and Kai to the charmed universe (Based off my Charmed X Ben 10 challenge) a large universal feedback takes place were both universes are taken out of their respective multi-verses. As a result of the backlash an Omniverse is formed (where the prime universe is the Ben 10 universe where the event began) containing universes based off of the universes that the evil collective powers and artifacts originate (The universes are based off of almost all TV shows, Games, Books, Comics, Movies, etc.). As a result several thousand good versions of Professor Paradox enter millions of universes as they begin to form to have the universes create a series of multi-verses where a least one person possess an Omni-trix. One of the main reasons they are manipulating the universes is to keep them from the collective evils influence and to create an army of Omni-trix users to stop the collective evil be for they destroy all of reality.

General Rules:

Basically this is a community event were you can create your own Ben 10 stories were character(s) of different mediums (tv shows, movies, games, etc.) obtaining their own Omni-trix. However, you can have stories that do not involve Ben 10 in any form can take place in the Omni-verse mentioned above.

**Authors Note: **Basically I got the idea from what Vilgax said about imagining an army of omni-trixes in the first season finale. Also, the reason why I the charmed universe from the third chapter is the prime universe of the new Omni-verse is that it is the first challenge that I came up with. If you have any questions about creating an army of Omni-trixes story pm or review me.


	11. Ben 10 X Tomb Raider

**Author's Note:** Down below is two more Army of Omni-trixes challenges that involve the tomb raider series.

**Ben 10/Tomb raider**

_Reboot_

Story

Basically a re-telling of the Tomb Raider Re-boot were sam and Lara find Omni-trixes that have crashed down on Yamatai at the beginning of the story.

Rules

1. Takes place during the 2011 reboot

2. Lara and Sam pairing.

3. Lara and Sam end up with the Omni-trixes

4. Sam still gets caputured to have her soul merge with Himiko.

5. You can Have Himiko be obsorbed into Sam's Omni-trix as a transformation instead of Himiko being completely destroyed.

6. You choose which aliens Lara and Sam get with a min of 10 and a max of 20.

_Lara's Daughter_

Story

Lara's daughter feels lonely and weak due to not being allowed on her mother expedition that Lara seems to care more than her daughter. As a result Lara's Daughter is causing multiple issues at school to get her parents attention. Because of her behavior Lara's Daughter gets into fights with her parents and is concisely grounded to the point she doesn't feel that her parents won't love her. However, after sneaking out into the Garden maze of the Croft manor Lara's Daughter finds a crashed space pod with a mysterious watch. After finding the watch Lara's Daughter finds a new way to get her parents attention while going after a secret organization.

Rules

1. You can name Lara's daughter and have similar but different characteristics that Ben has.

2. Lara's daughter other biological parent can be Kuris or Sam.

3. You choose which aliens Lara's daughter gets with a min of 10 and a max of 20.

4. Lara's daughter must hide the Omni-trix from her parents for a while.

5. Wilson can know about the Omni-trix but can hide it from Lara until she is ready for the truth.

6. Same goes for Zip if included.

7. Amelia croft if including the Legend time line or parts of it can be turned back to Human by the Omni-trix.

8. Lara's Daughter can obtain Nephilim DNA.

9. Lara's Daughter can use powers that Himiko or Kuris has while in and out of alien form depending on which parent she has in rule 2.

10. Also, if you decide to give Lara's Daughter Himiko's powers than Sam must also have those powers, but Sam still has her own mind and soul.


End file.
